My Birthday
by Kitsune Fey
Summary: It's coraline's birthday and Wybie gives her a special gift... CXW I suck at summaries


My Birthday

I woke up in my room and smiled to myself.

"I am 15 today!" I said.

I got up, got dressed and went down to breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Coraline!" my dad said, handing me a pile of presents.

"Thanks dad,"

I opened each one and got a watch, $50, a new shirt, a diary and some new headphones.

I smiled like a cheshire cat on acid.

"Thanks, guys,"

At school, Yvonne, Tyra and Valerie wished me a happy birthday. Wybie was late so he told me in math.

"Happy Birthday, water witch," he whispered.

I giggled.

"Thanks psycho nerd," I whispered.

He giggled.

Under the table, he handed me a present and a card. I looked and smiled.

I gently tore open the wrapping paper and inside it was a photo frame with a picture of me and Wybie on a rollercoaster in Orlando.

"Aww, thanks, Wybie!" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

I looked up at him and decided it was good that he had changed his appearance.

Wybie had had braces for six months and they had done him good. He had dyed his hair red and black and straightened it.

To me, he had never looked better!

"No problem mate," he said.

The lesson went on with out further interruptions.

We got loads of homework and I knew I would have to pull a week of all nighters.

"Bring on the red bull!" I exclaimed when I walked out of class. Wybie wouldn't stop laughing until we got down to lunch.

"Calm down, Why-were-you-born! It was a joke!" I said, laughing a little.

"Sorry," he spluttered.

I gave him the look that told him it was OK and please do it again soon.

We sat down and started eating.

"So, what are you doing after school?" asked Wybie.

I shrugged.

"I don't really know. I might just hang round down by the well. Wanna come?"

Wybie nodded.

"Great, then!"

After school (which was pretty boring) me and Wybie raced eachother down to the old well where we first met.

"Come on, Wybie!" I shouted.

Wybie had chased but, owing to the large amount of wood and metal in his bag, he was pretty slow, when he was normally really fast.

He finally made it to the well where he threw off his backpack.

"You know, it's kinda dangerous for us to be here, Coraline," Wybie pointed out, making me remember the night I - we had defeated the Other Mother.

Shivers went along my spine.

I noticed something I hadn't seen before.

Wybie had a long scar on his arm.

"Wybie, whats that on your arm?" I asked.

He looked up, confused.

"It's from when the Other Mother tried dropping me down the well. She sliced me and I didn't even realise until the next day,"

I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Wybie. You saved my life," I said, sitting close to him.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you. I should have helped you more,"

I looked up at my best friend to see that he was crying.

"Don't cry, Wybie," I whispered, wiping a tear from his cheek.

He held my wrist as I tried to pull away, holding it to his face.

His cheekbones were more prominent and his face more toned.

He was cute. Full Stop.

"Coraline, I've never really had the guts to tell you, but, um, I really like you," Wybie stammered.

I was gobsmacked.

"Hey, it's cool, you don't have to say anything," he said, standing up and wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

He turned around but I caught his wrist.

"Wybie, I know how you feel. I really like you as well," I said, looking into his brown flecked, green eyes.

Wybie sat down again.

"Close you eyes," he said.

I obliged.

The last thing I expected to feel was a mixture of love, sadness and happiness.

Unfortunately, that's what I got.

Wybie brushed his lips against mine, making me open my eyes and gasp.

"Don't panic," he whispered, holding my face.

I returned the kiss with full force, nearly knocking us to the forest floor.

I felt love, because I had loved Wybie ever since he had saved me from the Other Mother

I felt sad; because I was sad I hadn't done this before.

I felt happy, because I had achieved my dream.

Wybie moaned as I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms round his neck and tangling my hands into his hair.

Every opening of his mouth on mine felt like nothing I can explain.

It was beyond anything I had even felt before.

Wybie pulled me closer to him, but we fell off onto the dirt.

We didn't care.

We just wanted this moment to last forever.

To us, time seemed to slow down.

We had the world to ourselves; no one could ever intrude on us.

I pulled at Wybie's hair.

"Coraline..." he muttered, placing butterfly kisses along my neck.

He hit my soft spot, making me gasp with pleasure.

"Wybie....!"

I held the back of his head gently, encouraging him for more.

"Wait, Coraline, I don't want to go any further," Wybie said, looking at me with his gorgeous eyes.

I held the sides of his face and said,

"Nether do I. We're too young. But, it's amazing where a first kiss can lead you to,"

Wybie laughed and helped me to my feet.

"Yes, Corlaline, it is,"

"I love you, Wybie,"

"I love you too, Coraline,"

Love it? Hate it? I've never actually been kissed before, so I thought this was pretty okay. Also, I 3 Coraline and

Wybie, they're such a cute couple. R&R, plz!!!!!!!!!

If you do, Sree (my invisible friend) will give you poison- I mean- chocolate cookies


End file.
